Acaldia Shinoura
"I think fighting is ones emotion growing stronger to derive into an affinty of training itself." Acaldia is a member of the Shinjin and a member of the Infernal Shade. She is, rather than a member of any specific division, an isolated spy working on reconnaissance missions in order to provide intelligence to the Infernal Shade, which he reports directly to Yazuri Lorosia. Overall, Alcaldia appears to be an individual who enjoys being mysterious. She hides his true nature with a variety of facades, and teases those who are unable to comprehend him. As a intelligent women, she can perceive several outcomes of anything at a given time, making his skills in reconnaissance very valuable. While rarely engaging in it, shei appears to be fond of battle. She utilizes his playful nature with a much more sadistic edge, forcing his opponents to undergo tremendous pain whenever they are in battle. =History= Story of Alcaldia Shinoura Acaldia is a android girl with an artificial eye that didnt know what it was for that was bullied by her classmates for being ugly and ran away from school to this new park filled with beautiful plants. She has no memory. Traveling around half destroyed earth trying to figure out cause of apocalypse of the pandora creature. She swindled in the wastes but finds out energy can be used as a weapon from the hand to decimate fools.The aliens have abandoned the planet after destroying the others only to have prophecies their return. Her is the power of the aliens. She destroys some of the aliens after then being captured by the humans for experiments, another experiment is there and they escape together then she joins Shinjin. She is a very well trained martial artist, the best on earth, but has been long considered dead. Family Matters Her parents were killed by his master and this prompts him into trying to get revenge. She is later recruited to top military team of the Shinjin. However, he has a powerful disease that hinders his physical capabilities and will kill her on his 16th birthday if not cured. Thing is, there is no cure to it and his parents (research scientists) who had been very close to finding it has been killed. She notices this tunnel made out of nature, trees, sticks, vines, etc and followed it only to end up in a little cherry blossom farm, a strange elderly man had informed her of the Universe Tree. Recruited on "Shinjin" She eventually found the tree and unlocked her affinity of emotion, being able to absorb power from things such as Rage, Confidence, Despair, and many more. Yazuri and Tazuri stumbled upon her on a trip where they were seeking training. She had attacked them seeing them as an intruder to her homeland, but was defeated by the two. After the battle, the two brothers help her and she becomes a member. Personality and Appearance she's sometimes self-centered and sarcastic to some people who don't take things seriously but when it comes to a battle she's supportive and kind. She could have combat boots with some ripped shorts that way people would think she's not just some weak girl and a jacket around her shorts then a sleeveless t-shirt. She has brown hazel eyes. Equipment Abilities * Enhanced Smell Kyoka has a very keen sense of smell due to her animal like traits from her parents. She is able to smell people due to her dragon-wolf like heritage. Kyoka could also, as a result of this can track her enemies or people only by scent, despite the large distance between them. An advantage if she is blinded. * Enhanced Hearing Kyoka has good hearing, something which, during her battle with Kyoto was true. Kyoka is able to hear their low conversations and even conversations within a mile range. * Skilled Combatant Kyoka is an extremely proficient armed and unarmed fighter, often performing high speed assassins by combination with punches, kicks, palm strikes, and attacks to pressure points to combat her opponents with excellent offense. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from her strength, Kyoka has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for her to stand her own ground against Kyoto, her little brother. Skills * Goddess of love, beauty and sexuality * Fertility Inducement Special Skills * Love Manipulation ** Love Inducement * Pheromone Manipulation * Sexual Inducement * Supernatural Beauty Ultimate Skills Emotion Manipulation Transformations Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deity Category:Enemies Category:Swordsmen